a change of plans
by Lord N.G.G
Summary: A transfer student joins hogwarts and turns the place inside out
1. a strong beginning

"Before we get to enjoy our lovely diner I want to welcome the first transfer student in 150 years Adrian Goes."

"Adrian is from the Netherlands and has transfered here from aqua magic school of the gifted"

A boy of around 5 foot 9 inches wearing all black cloths walked up to the lecturen.

"he looks like a 6e year" Ron commented. "actually all people from the Netherlands are bigger than the average English teenager he's probably younger than he looks" hermione told her two companions watching the soorting hat take his time to sort the new commer.

"Ravenclaw!"

"about bloody time I am hungry"

"is food they only thing you can think of Ronald"

"what I am a growing boy I need to eat allot"

Harry looked fondly at his best friends bickering and diddent notice the new ravenclaw standing behind him until hermione pointed it out.

"hello welcome to hogwarts can we help you??" hermione asked the boy now standing behind Harry lokking at him.

"you have a piece of another soul stuck inside your scare" the boy looked down at Harry's face "stay stil I wil remove it"

Before any one could reacte the new ravenclaw drew his 15 inch blacktorn wand taped Harry's scare and pulled a black string of smoke out of it. The hole hall was watching the smoke string coales into a terrified being half snake half man a being created of darkness was floating in the middel of the Great hall and before it could do anything in his new form it went up in a blinding light created by a finger 'snap' of the new ravenclaw.

"mister ghost can you pleas explean what just happend" a dumbfounded Dumbledore aksed in a great hall fils with students stil gawking at the spot where she snake like man coalested.

"I removed a soul fragment of one Tom marvolo riddle from the scare of Harry Potter I predict that Harry Wil find that a weight has bin lifted from his body so to speak"

"a... Is there anything els you want to do before we start dinner mister ghost"

"not realy, but I do have a question that I wanted to ask, if I may?"

"of course mister ghost ask away" the headmaster replied stil trying to comprehend what just happened.

"why is the person sitting next to you on your right side drinking poly juice potion?"


	2. fire with fire

Dumbledore was already stunned from seeing the horcrucs being removed and now this student told him that the alaster moody sitting next to him was drinking poly juice and impersonating his long time friend.

Before he could react there was a spel shot from the fake moody.

"Avada kedavra"

The spell was shot at Harry but before it hit its target it was blocked by a knife

"culter" a soft voice said to conjer another knife "depulso" send the knife with incredible speed to the fake moody inpaling him to the chair he sat on

The calm vissage of strength normaly shown by albus Dumbledore was broken at that moment and with a wave of his wand the now dead body of the fake moody was bound and consealed with a cloth to cover it up

Taking a deep breath Dumbledore rose from his chair and spoke

"head of house pleas take your student to their dorms" he told his staff "student Wil be confined to theire dormentorys for tonight" all of the students got up and followed the professors "mister goes and mister Potter pleas stay for a moment" the headmaster told his two students

Harry was dumbfounded normaly his life was only in danger at the end of the school year but this time it looked like it started at the beginning of the year

Harry looked at the new student wo was casual looking at the stained glass behind the professor's table not bothered that in the few minutes that he was a student in hogwarts he not only exorcist a soul out of Harry's scare but also killed a professor

"thank you for blocking that curse" Harry hold his hand out to the boy. Adrian looked at it for a second and took the offered hand

"no problem you woud have done the same for me. Adrian goes a pleasure of meeting you Harry Potter" Adrian said with a smile on his face.

Before Harry could react Dumbledore walked up to both boys and told them to follow him up to his office.

"Adrian pleas explane in you own words what happend"

Adrian took the seat offerd to him and started on his explanation of the event of the evening.

"first I Wil explain how I was abble to see the extra soul. I have something called soul sight it's a abilitie to see souls and the name connected to that soul" Adrian started to explain that he saw 2 souls in one body and recognized the piece in Harry's scare a dangerous so with the abilitie to seperate the 2 souls he was able to remove the soul piece of Tom riddle that was stuck in it. He also told the headmaster that when some one drinks poly juice potion the name get disorders an becomes a mess of letters.

"and I returned the deadly force that was aimed at me or the people around me with equally deadly force back the only difference I succeeded in hitting my target"


	3. a step into a new year

Adrian and Harry left the headmaster office not knowing that they left a dumb struck headmaster behind.

"thanks for defending me from that attack"

Harry told the new strange student and hold. Out his hand to thank him properly

"no problem you woud have done the same for me and besides that curse was in reaction to outing him"

Adrian took the offert hand and shook it

Both needed to get to there dorms for the night and this little detail of where ravenclaw's dorms was located was not told to Adrian

"uuuh mister Potter..."

"pleas call me Harry"

"okay Harry do you know where I need to go to find my dorm"

Harry looked at him with a little confusion and it took him 2 seconds to figure out that it was Adrian's first day in hogwarts

"nobody woud have told you with al the commotion going on. The ravenclaw dorms are located up the stairs to the right. It's a big oak door with the bronz eagel head"

Standing near the stairs both boys said goodnight and where of to there respected dorm rooms. But before Adrian could enter his new home for the year he saw a girl trying to get into the dorms without sucses.


	4. the girl with the blond hairs

Adrian saw the girl standing in front of the eagel knocker trying to get back into the dormantorys.

"hello" Adrian greeted the 5 foot

blond girl "is it normal for a girl to walk almost naked around the school?"

The girl turned to see Adrian standing in de halway. When she turned and looked into his eyes he could see that she was crying

With out a second thought he removed his cloak and put it around her. He noticed that she was not wearing any socks ore shoes so he used a warmin spel on her to combat the cold

The girl now comically wearing the oversized robes looked to stil be upset. She thanked him with a smal smile that did not reach her eyes

Adrian led the girl into a classroom and looked around for some place to warm up. He found a office connected to the classroom and with a wave of his wand removed the locking Charms and wards around the door.

He let the girl into the office and made a fire. He took the girls shoulders and put her into the comfy but small chair near the flame.

"so, you want to talk about it?" the girl did not respond "wel if you won't start I Wil. it's my first day here and I already think I made 2 friends"

The girl did not meet his eyes. "my name is Adrian..." Before he could finishe his introductions a cof was heard from the open door

"may I ask how and why I find 2 of my ravens breaking into my office


	5. a new friend

"I removed the ward and the locking charm" Adrian looked at the small half goblin standing before him and the blond girl.

"That is some impressive skill you have there young man but may I ask why you felt the need to do that" Flitwick asked the new 4e year.

Before Adrian could answer him the blond girl spoke. "I could not get into the dorm again professor" Flitwick looked at the girl and sight. "it started early this time miss lovegood are you sure that there is nothing you want to tell me" the blond girl looked at her head of house. "no sir I just forgot the password again"

Adrian looked at the girl and saw she was lying but did not react to it.

"all right both of you go to your dorm, and sins it's your first day here and I don't know how you removed my ward you will not be punished for breaking in to my office late at night" Flitwick looked at the girl and Adrian. Adrian saw that Flitwick knew of more but could do nothing because the girl said it was her fault.

Both Ravenclaws walked to the frame and waited for the professor to leave before trying to get into the common room.

"lets talk before we enter" Adrian saw that she responded to the command with a nod "there is more going on than just not knowing the password I can see that but I wont ask if you don't want to but I hope we can be friends like I said inside the office" Adrian looked down at the smaller girl and smiled. "I am luna lovegood but everyone calls me loony" the girl did not look at Adrian. At this moment Adrian knew this girl needed help.

"at my old school I was bullied allot for just being me" the girl looked up at the comment of him being bullied. "I had 1 friend that took me under his wing and saved me from hurting myself. "he told me that even if I was a bit strange I disserved a friend" Adrian looked at the girl and put his finger under her chin to let her look into his eyes to see his sincerity "my friend is not here and I need a replacement, do you wane be my friend luna?" luna looked into his eyes and saw the truth in his words and nodded. "great! Now 1 thing my bullies did was hide my stuff so I learned a nifty spell to get them back. Do you still have your wand?"

Luna shook her head and lowered her gaze back to the ground. "than we start with that accio luna's wand" the piece of wood was flying at incredible speed right at them and stopped in the hands of Adrian he also removed a holster from his left wrist and gave it to her "I have another holster in my trunk you can have this one now you wont lose your wand ever again" luna looked a bit confused but accepted the holster and her wand. "now one of the things my friend did was stand up to my bullies for me but he made me always stand at his side" luna looked scared Adrian saw this "to face ones bullies is hard but It will not only show them that we are friends but also that you are now under my protection" as he said it he removed a neckless from his neck and put it on hers. "if you ever need my help think about me hard and ask for help I will be there"

"now let's see what I can do to scare the living shit out of some bullies" Adrian got a bit of a red glow to his eyes when he said it and faced the entrance to the common room. 


End file.
